


How dreary — to be — Somebody!

by angelsaves



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Consent Issues, F/M, Identity Porn, Mixed Media, Podfic Welcome, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Siobhan Roy is walking the line between her work on the Unmasking Bill and her fetish for costumed superheroes. That line gets blurred. Very blurred.
Relationships: Kendall Roy/Siobhan "Shiv" Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	How dreary — to be — Somebody!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).

> Happy Yuletide!

**CAPEWATCH: BREAKING NEWS**  
_Your eye in the sky_

WAYSTAR KIDNAPS DEFENSELESS YOUNG WOMAN  
Last seen in Midtown, the self-described "hero" grabbed Siobhan Roy in the middle of an interview with Laurence Yee.

"I have no idea what that was about," said Yee. "The man is a menace."

Ms. Roy, who works for Senator Gil Eavis, sponsor of the Unmasking Bill, was unavailable for comment.

***

It all happens so fast. One moment, Shiv is discussing anti-vigilante legislation with Laurence Yee, a perfectly ordinary media mogul, as far as those guys go; the next, his whole face changes, and he pulls out some sort of device; and then Waystar, one of the very costumed assholes she's helping Gil fight against, swoops in through the window, grabs her, and swoops back out with her in tow. The last thing she sees of the conference room is Laurence hiding the device — then they're flying away.

There's still broken glass in her hair, and she's clinging to Waystar like a baby koala, when Shiv says, "What the fuck was _that?_ Some kind of detonator?"

"Yes," says Waystar. There must be some kind of voice modulator in his costume: he sounds oddly flat and metallic. "I had to get you out of there."

"Well, thank you." Shiv presses her cheek against Waystar's muscular, spandex-clad chest. "Where are you taking me?" She's had fantasies that started exactly like this — a lot of them, if she's honest.

"I have a safehouse," he says. "It's easy to access from the air."

"That makes sense." His jet pack, or whatever it is, is practically silent. "Then we can discuss how I can repay you," she says, because hey: if she doesn't ask for what she wants, she's guaranteed not to get it.

"I don't need your money," Waystar says.

"Are you sure?" Shiv tries to look him in the eye, but his mask's smoked-glass lenses make that impossible. "You know who I am, don't you? But I wasn't talking about money."

"Oh." Waystar feels stiff against her — as in, his muscles, not his dick, unfortunately. "You mean..."

"Yes, _I mean._" Shiv rubs her thumb in a slow circle on his back. "Unless — are you gay, or something?" That would be disappointing.

"No, I'm not gay. I just... don't like to... take advantage."

"It's not taking advantage if I'm throwing myself at you," Shiv points out.

Waystar jets up to a window that opens for them at the press of a button, and they fly through it into a huge one-room apartment. It's fairly spartan, but the few furnishings look high-quality. Shiv approves.

"Let me check you for injuries," Waystar says gruffly.

"Sure, why not," Shiv says. It's a good excuse to get his hands on her, anyway. She shifts and squirms to get him to touch her hips, her tits, her thighs, and Waystar doesn't stop or complain.

"You seem all right," he says. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Shiv says. "Horny. Seriously, you should let me thank you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He's weakening, though, Shiv can tell. She can always tell.

"I think it is," she says, and drops smoothly to her knees. "Let me."

Waystar exhales, and he doesn't say no. He lets her unlace his pants and pull them down, and he doesn't stop her from mouthing along the shaft of his cock, getting it sloppy wet.

"See?" Shiv says, giving it another long lick. "I'm good at this."

"That," Waystar says, "was never in doubt." His gloved hands clench into fists at his sides.

Shiv smiles to herself and sucks his cock into her mouth as deep as she can. Waystar groans, and she hollows her cheeks, feeling the hot, velvety weight on her tongue. This is a kind of power she genuinely loves to wield: a man's cock in her mouth, his balls in her hand like some kind of delicate stress toy.

"Fuck," Waystar says softly. "Shiv— Siobhan."

"Mmm," Shiv agrees, rubbing just behind his balls with one knuckle. She likes how her name sounds in his mouth.

"Siobhan," he says again, and one hand lands in her hair, not pulling, but holding on. "I'm going to come."

Shiv pulls off and finishes him with her hand, fishing for Kleenex in her pocket with the other one. She gets a wad of it out just in time to catch his come, his hand tightening in the strands of her hair.

"God," Waystar says. "Okay. Thank you."

She wipes her mouth on the sleeve of her blouse. "You're welcome," she says drily.

"Let me return the favor."

Shiv looks up, surprised. "You don't have to," she says. "I wasn't expecting —"

"I know." Waystar crouches down in front of her and takes her shoulders. "I just want to, okay?"

She doesn't resist when Waystar pushes her onto her back, when he rucks up her skirt and peels up the lower half of his mask. There's just a glimpse of dark stubble before Waystar presses his mouth to her cunt, licking into her like he's desperate for her taste.

He eats her out fast and hard, his gloved hands holding her thighs spread and her underpants out of the way, and before she knows it, Shiv is shuddering and shaking apart, pushing her cunt up against his scratchy chin to squeeze out every last drop of orgasm.

When she's done, catching her breath on the floor, Waystar solicitously puts her clothes back into proper order, smoothing down her skirt with unexpected gentleness. "You should go," he says, giving her a hand to sit up.

His mouth is all red and shiny from going down on her. "Okay," she says. "Can I see you again?"

Waystar pulls down his mask. "What would Senator Eavis say?" That stops her short, and he laughs humorlessly. "You can let yourself out. Goodbye, Siobhan."

He jumps out the window, and for a heartstopping moment, Shiv wonders if his jet pack is malfunctioning — then he reappears, just in time to vanish behind a building.

***

From a speech by Senator Gil Eavis, regarding the Unmasking Bill:  
"...In conclusion, I would like to reiterate that these so-called 'superheroes' are merely dangerous vigilantes, making use of unregulated technology. To protect the American people from danger, we need to put our trust in real heroes, unafraid of oversight and recognition. Thank you for your time."

***

He takes off the Waystar costume, and then he's plain Kendall Roy again. Kendall Roy, who just fucked his sister.

"Jesus Christ," Kendall mutters, rubbing at his face with one hand as he heads for the shower. He's got to get the smell of her — of his _sister_ — of his sister's _cunt_ — off of him before it drives him crazy. Crazier.

Hot water pounds down on his back, easing the tension the jet pack always leaves. It doesn't make him feel like a better person.

God, she was so enthusiastic about sucking him off, though, like she loved it. That she was good at it went without saying: Shiv's always been good at whatever she put her mind to. She'd learned to skateboard when she was seven, just to prove that she could do anything Kendall could, only better.

And then — it wasn't like he could've just left her hanging. "Be a goddamn gentleman," Logan had said, one of the least horrifying parts of their talk about the birds and the bees, right before he died. "You give her an orgasm, and you call her in the morning, you understand?"

Kendall wonders if that applies when the woman in question is your sister. The sound he makes is half laugh, half sob, and it echoes off the tiles.

He's going to do it again, he knows. He's going to regret it — he knows that, too. He's going to fuck his sister again. _Christ._

***

"So, have you heard from Kendall recently?"

"No, have you? And what the fuck, are you eating soup in my ear? Were you raised in a barn?"

"No, fuck you, it's Soylent, it's supposed to build muscle or whatever. My personal trainer —"

"Fuck your personal trainer, don't be gross in my ear —"

"I already did, he was spectacular."

"Jesus Christ, Roman!"

"_Anyway_, I heard Kendall dumped what's-her-face in a knock-down drag-out fight in a club, and he's supposed to be back on coke."

"Could you, like, take a pause on your protein shake and stop slurping into — ugh! Good riddance, she seemed like a flake anyway."

"Good to see your priorities are in order."

"Fuck off! I don't know what to do about the coke. He's a grown man."

"Yeah, yeah, Kendall is a grown-ass bitch, but should we, like — I don't know —"

"What, like, an intervention? Oh, that'd go _swell_."

"Oh, fuck off! Just, I don't know, you could have lunch with the fucker or something."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm on Soylent, I fucking told you!"

"Stop slurp— oh, fuck you, too!"

***

Shiv goes back to Waystar's safehouse a few days later, and finds the door unlocked. Maybe he knew she was coming; maybe he wanted her to. She hopes so, hopes that their chemistry will be as sharp without the spice of danger the rescue gave things.

There's a futon in the corner, which they hadn't bothered with last time. Shiv curls up on it to wait, kicking off her heels and scrolling through her phone. She'd put an alert on the name _Waystar_, and it's full of stories: positive ones, negative ones, and everything in between.

She's just opened some clickbait about how Laurence Yee is secretly the supervillain known as Vaulter (could that be true? Was that why he had that —) when Waystar falls through the window. He didn't bother to open it first.

"Jesus!" Shiv jumps to her feet and scrambles over to him. "Are you hurt?"

"Siobhan," Waystar breathes.

"That's my name," she says briskly. "Can you stand? I want you out of that pile of shards."

"Yes." He gets up and brushes bits of broken glass off of his costume, only a little unsteady; she lets him, figuring his gloves will protect his hands. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"The door was unlocked," Shiv says. "Isn't that —"

"Only for you," Waystar interrupts her.

"What?"

"The door — I keyed it to you." He clears his throat. "I hope that's all right."

Shiv feels the smile break over her face. "Oh, it's all right," she says. "But hey — you should let me check you for injuries."

"Nanobots," Waystar says. "I'm already healing."

"Maybe I just want to get my hands all over you." Shiv runs her hands over his chest, his abs, his ass.

He catches his breath, audible even through the voice modulator. "Well? What's the verdict?"

"Mmm, not sure." Shiv tilts her head to one side. "I think you should take your costume off."

"It's not a — fine." He pulls off the spandex and leather in quick, jerky motions, leaving only his mask in place. He's hard already, and Shiv's mouth waters; there are bruises, but as she watches, they're fading from blue to brown to yellow.

"Lie down," Shiv says. "I want to play doctor." She gives his shoulders a shove in the direction of the futon.

"Shiv— Siobhan —"

"Come on," she coaxes, crowding into his space. "Do it for me."

Waystar goes easily the second time she shoves him, catching himself on his elbows. Shiv undresses, letting him watch, takes a condom out of the pocket of her slacks, and kneels astride his thighs to put it on him.

"That's right," she says, sinking down on his cock, the words coming out almost a purr. "How's that for you, hero?"

"_Siobhan_," he says desperately. He sits up and resettles her with his hands on her hips, his fingers digging in. "God, you feel so good."

"Let me kiss you," Shiv demands, grinding down hard enough to wring a gasp out of him. She hooks her thumb under the lower edge of his mask, about to take it off — what's a secret identity to someone you've been inside of? — and he grabs her wrist.

"I'll do it," he says, and pushes it up just far enough to expose his mouth.

"Control freak," Shiv says, and bites at his lips.

Waystar palms the back of her head and deepens the kiss. His tongue in her mouth feels right and good, like she's known him forever. She sucks on it hard, matching the rhythm of her hips, then breaks the kiss.

"Who are you?" Shiv asks him, leaning their foreheads together, feeling the smooth spandex damp with sweat against her skin, rocking back and forth.

"Trust me," says Waystar, "you don't want to know." He bucks up into her, grip firm on her ass, and hisses through his teeth. "Touch yourself."

It's a good idea, so Shiv does, rubbing her clit in counterpoint to their fucking, and the pressure builds and builds. "Oh, fuck," she breathes, moving faster.

Waystar's mouth rasps down her neck, and he bites down, a sharp sting of pleasure. Shiv cries out and comes on his cock, throwing her head back so his teeth tug at her skin. "Shiv," he says, thrusting hard, jolting her deliciously.

That — sounded familiar. "What the fuck?" Before he can stop her, she yanks off the mask and tosses it aside.

"Oh God," says Kendall, and his orgasm hits him like a fist, making him look like he's in pain.

"What the _fuck!_" Shiv climbs off him, scrambling, grabbing at the pile of her clothes to cover herself. "Kendall — how — you're _Waystar?_"

He looks so vulnerable without the mask on. "That's what you're concerned about?" he asks.

"Fuck off. I have to pee." Shiv holds her head high and doesn't look at her brother as she marches to the little bathroom. Should she shower? On the one hand, she feels filthy; on the other, using Kendall's shower feels like another intimacy, one she's not prepared for.

In the end, she uses the toilet and the sink, splashing a little water on her face, and puts her clothes back on, so at least she can pretend to be acting from a position of power. "How could you do this?" she asks as the door closes behind her.

"I tried not to." He's put on boxer-briefs, not his costume, but nothing else, and he's sitting cross-legged on the futon.

"You didn't try very hard," Shiv points out.

"Well," Kendall starts, and then he stops. "No."

"You're weak," Shiv says. "You always have been." She crosses her arms over her chest: her nipples are hard, and she doesn't want him to read anything into it.

"Compared to you," Kendall says.

"Don't fucking _flatter_ me!"

"It wasn't a compliment." He scrubs one hand through his hair. "Shiv, I'm —"

"If you say you're sorry, I'll fucking destroy you," she snaps. He looks shocked; she likes that. "It's too much, and it's not enough."

"What do you want me to say instead?" Kendall asks, slowly.

"Tell me why. Was it to hurt me?"

"No." He looks straight up into her eyes. "I just. You wanted me — wanted _Waystar_ so badly. I wanted you to get what you wanted. It hasn't happened enough."

"Well." She sits down next to him, abruptly. "Looks like we fucked that up."

"Yeah," Kendall says. "Looks like we did."

***

"Hear from Shiv lately?"

"What, since you two had that huge public fight? Yeah, now that you mention it, I did."

"...are you going to tell me anything?"

"Oh, is that what you wanted? I thought you were just calling for a little of that sweet incestuous heavy breathing. What are you wearing?"

"Not funny, Roman."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's hilarious. That's, like, the one thing the degenerate Roy orphans haven't gotten up to!"

"Roman."

"Oh my god, it's not, is it? You fucking — you fucked _Shiv?_"

"No. I —"

"You totally did. What, she hit it and quit it and now you're mad?"

"Jesus, Roman, I just —"

"Nah. You can call her yourself, sisterfucker."

"Rome, I — _fuck._"

***

They're sitting on the floor of his safehouse, eating take-out Chinese in the afterglow. Does it still count as the afterglow if you feel at least as much filthy and guilty as you do fucked-out and relaxed? "Roman knows," Kendall says, pushing the rice around on his plate so he doesn't have to look at Shiv's face.

"Is he going to tell?" she asks.

"I don't think so." He does look up, then, and her expression is impassive. "Nobody thinks that's why we fought, anyway."

"Good." She spears a chunk of sweet-and-sour pork with a chopstick, pops it into her mouth, and chews. "Now that we've thrown people off the scent... I want in."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're not on coke, are you?" Shiv raises her pale eyebrows. "And everybody knows my feelings on superheroes. So, it's the perfect setup."

Kendall thinks he should argue — they should stay apart, it's the smart, non-horrible plan — but. It's Shiv. 

He doesn't argue.

***

**THE BIGFOOT NEWS**  
_All the hero news that's fit to type_

WAYSTAR NO LONGER A SOLO ACT?  
Manhattan's own hero has been spotted in the company of another costumed crime-fighter. The starry A on her cape has led reporters to dub the new arrival "Arianrhod," after the Welsh goddess of the stars. We look forward to seeing what the duo can accomplish together.


End file.
